I Love You Just The Way You Are
by Natsuki Sato
Summary: Adam decides to tell his family about his secret. Will the accept him? Really bad review. Maybe a one-shot. Hope you like it. with drew and maybe a bit of Eclare and Fadam


**AN: can you believe it, this is my first story ever. i hope you like it cuz im not sure if i do. and to let you know from now, can you tell me if you want it to continue.**

I can still remember the day when adam told us that he was really a boy.

"Mom! Dad! Drew! I need to tell you all something!"

He is really calling a family meeting? Only mom and dad calls them when we are in trouble or we have to do something we don't want to.

"I need you all to sit down for this. I know this is going to be hard for you to comprehend, so I need you all to sit down."

"As you can see, I am dressed like a boy. That's because I really am I boy stuck in a girl's body. I'm a boy between the ears."

"Seriously dude, your truly a guy." I asked.

Shaking his head, "Think like a guy and feel like a guys, I even like girls."

"Dude, that means we can so go girl hunting!"

"Drew!", our mother shouted at me. "this is a serious matter. Gracie, you are not a boy no matter how much you act like it. You are born a girl and you are gonna stay my little girl that I wanted so bad."

Mom was just about crying now.

That got Adam mad. " Mother, I am a boy and there is nothing you can do to change that. If you won't accept me for who I am then I will find others who will."

"I accept you" I just had to say something.

"Thank you Drew" Adam smiled.

Here we are, sitting at the table eating spaghetti! Fiona, Adam's girlfriend, is here too. It turns out that she knows about his secret. I regret almost telling her Adam's secret, even though she seems to be fine with it.

"So, Fiona... How did Adam tell you?", mom ask.

"Well we were walking in the park when Eli and Clare came over. At first, I thought we were gonna have a picnic, all four of us, but it turns out that he wanted to tell me something every important and was scared to do it by himself. That's why Eli and Clare came. They were there to help him."

I swear mom just had a smile on her face, thought she hated Eli. I think its because of how he dressed, always wearing black and it looks like he is wear eye liner even though he isn't. And he drives a hearse that he calls Morty. Me, Adam, and Eli, we all burst into laughter when we saw her face when she was introduce to Morty.

I just had to say something. "You see mom, Eli is a good person. Adam wouldn't hang out with him if he was bad."

"Ok Drew" she partially whispered to me. "You may continue Fiona.", she told her.

"Well...", Fiona started again. "He took off his jacket and showed me that band aide thinigy that he had on. And then he told me the whole story."

Wow. That was similar to the way Bianca found out. She torn his shirt open and unwrapped the band aide.

"At first, I was afraid and wanted to leave but I didn't because I love him for who he is, even if he was born a girl."

"You love me?", Adam asked all surprised.

"Yes Adam, I love you very much.", she replied.

"I love you too, Fiona Annie Coyne" Adam said all goggaly eyes. And then they kissed which turned into a make out session.

"No PDA at dinner!", mom shouted.

They looked scared, I have to laugh.

To change the subject, I played a little trick on Adam.

I wrote "Alpha Kenny Body" on a napkin. And I slid it to Adam.

"Adam, I dare you to say it out loud."

"Oh my good" Adam said.

Fiona takes the napkin from Adam. She reads it:"Alpha Kenny Body? Alpha kenny body"

Me and Adam both start laughing

"Drew, was that really nessecary?", mom asked me.

"C'mon mom, you have to admit its funny. Even you wanted to laugh..."

"Oh shit. I get it now!", Fiona partically shouted.

We all burst into laughter!

It was a fun night. Mom finally approved of Fiona and Eli.

"This was a great dinner, Mrs. Torres. I really enjoyed it.", Fiona said nicely

"Your welcome dear. You can come anytime. But remember, if you and Adam want to make out at anytime, make sure between the time of when you get home and dinner"

Apparently, mom is human. As Fiona walks out the door to her limo, we all shout bye.

**AN: plz review. i want to know wat you all think. and if you want me to continue, suggestions would be nice.**


End file.
